Duo de choc
by solliar
Summary: Quand Harry devient aurore et fait un duo avec son parrain,il peut se passer des chose dans leur maison...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

Apres la chute de Voldemort, nos trois amis sont partis chacun de leurs côtés. Hermione est partie étudier dans des pays exotiques, Ron est intérim chez Fred et George et enfin Haeey est aurors. Avec Sirius il forme un duo de choc.

-Harry !! cria Sirius depuis le hall d'entrer.

-qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry

-on est appelé au ministère.

Harry dévala les escaliers a toute vitesse ce qui fit ronchonner le portrait de la mère a Sirius (et oui elle est toujours là).C'était sa première mission depuis qu'il avait été engagé, quand a Sirius il avait l'habitude. Mais il devait avouer que c'était calme depuis la chute de Voldemort

-Alors que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Harry

-Ben c'est ce qu'on va voir au ministère. Répondit Sirius

Ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent au ministère. En route vers leurs bureaux Harry n'arrêta pas de poser des questions. Quand ils arrivèrent dans leurs bureaux le patronus de maugrey (chef des aurors) les informa de la situation. Ils écoutèrent le patronus.

-…une cave remplie d'objets de magie noire à été détecté dans le quartier moldu de Londres, il y a peut-être d'anciens mangemorts faites attention. Terminas le patronus.

-Bon on y va tu as ta baquette Harry ?

-OUI !!!

-très bien transplanons aux « chaudrons Baveur » la cave est du côtés moldu.

-Sans aucuns soucis

On entendit un gros POP résonner

-Il faut vraiment tout t'apprendre ! Dit Sirius en arrivant aux « chaudrons baveurs »

-Quoi ?!

- On ne transplane pas dans les bureaux !! Gronda Sirius

-Bon bon ça va !

-La même chose que d'habitude monsieur Potter ? Demanda Tom le barman

-Non non je n'ai pas le temps

-Pourquoi la même chose que d'habitude ?? demanda Sirius en sortant du Chaudrons Baveurs

- Ben euh je ne sais pas. Dis Harry timidement

- Si tu sors préviens moi je pourrai venir avec toi

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas

Ils passèrent devant un magasin de Magie pour moldu et s'arrêtèrent pour ricaner. Puis ils continuèrent leur chemin en s'arrêtant dans quelque boutique.

Puis ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la cave.

___________________________________________________________________________

C'est ma première fisc soyer indulgent S.V.P.

J'espère que vous avez aimé


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Sirius ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied phénoménale. Quand ils entrèrent ils découvrirent des montagnes d'objets en tout genre et trois mangemorts autour d'un chaudron qui ne les avait pas entendus entrer notre duo

-A trois. Dit Sirius

-Ok

-Un,…deux,…trois Stupéfix

-Stupéfix

Deux des mangemorts tombèrent, le troisième sorti ça baquettes

-Pertificus totalus ! Cria Harry

-Pourquoi tu l'as pétrifié au lieu de le stupéfixer ???Demanda Sirius

-Tas vu la tête qu'il fessait c'était trop marrant ! Ricana Harry

-OK bon maintenant j'appelle les collègues

-En c'est tout y as même pas eu d'action. Râla Harry

-Tu vas voir je vais t'en donner de l'action. On y va ? Demanda Sirius

Arrivé au manoir, Harry courut et sauta au cou de Sirius avant d'enrouler  
ses jambes autour de son parrain.

-"J'ai fait ma première mission !!!" S'écria le jeune Auror, heureux.

-"Et tu comptes me sauter dessus à chaque fois ??" demanda Sirius en  
maintenant les jambes de Harry en posant ses mains sous ses cuisses.

Il fut surpris de sentir 'quelque chose de dur' au niveau de l'entre-jambe de son  
filleul mais ne montra rien car après tout, ce genre de chose pouvait arriver  
n'importe quand, surtout pendant un moment de joie!

-Bon on va voir ou en ait Kréattur. Kréattur !!!!cria Sirius

POP

-Oui maitre ??

-tu as fini la chambre à Harry ?

-Oui

-Bon maintenant vas enlever le portrait de ma mère !

-NON ! Cria kréattur

Kréattur disparu dans un gros POP

-Bon on va le faire nous même Harry

-Pff fut la seul réponse d'Harry

Ils allèrent donc chercher le matérielle nécessaire a leur petit boulot

-Tu sais Sirius, il ne faut pas en vouloir a Kréattur il a déjà eu dur d'enlever l'arbre généalogique dans la salle à manger. Dit Harry

-Pourquoi tu prends toujours ça défense maintenant c'est moi son maitre !

……..

-Ca se décolle !!Cria Harry tout en maintenant le tableau

-Moi aussi ! Répondit Sirius

Ils enlevèrent le tableau tout doucement et découvrirent une toute petite porte en bois fermé à clef.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 **_

-Alomorha ! Prononça Harry

On entendit un déclic et le porte s'entrouvrit. Sirius pris la poigner et l'ouvrit tout doucement, là il découvrit plusieurs lettre et quelque affaire lui appartenant. Avec Harry ils sortirent tout et allèrent dans le salon.

-Quesque c'est ? demanda Harry

-Il y a des lettres que j'ai écrit à ma mère et d'autre objets a moi.

-Tu veux que je te laisse ? demanda Harry

-Non reste .dit-il en ouvrant l'une des enveloppes

-C'est une de tes lettres ? demanda Harry

-Oui il y a la première lettre que j'ai écrite mais il y a un autre papier avec. Je pense que c'est une réponse qu'elle a écrite .déduit Sirius après l'avoir lu

Bon je vais prendre un bain puis je regarderais le reste !!

Harry lisait tranquillement dans son lit quand une envie pressante s'opposa à lui.

-Bon direction la toilette la plus proche : salle de bain

Harry sur le point d'ouvrir la porte avait oublié que son cher parrain prenait un bain !

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh !!!! crièrent Harry et Sirius ensemble.

Harry déjà engager dans la salle de bain ne remarqua pas les vetements de Sirius sur le dol et trébucha sur un slip qui trainait,il essaiyat de se ratraper a l'évier sans succes et tombas…dans le bain sur Sirius

-Ca va ? bien installer ? demanda Sirius un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Harry complètement perdu et embarrasser dit : oh ouiii … euh pardon. Il essayât de se relever

-Quoi ?demanda Sirius amuser

-Euh rien. Répondit Harry tout rouge

-Ecoute Harry si tu veux me dire quelque chose dit le !

-Oui oui mais c'est un peu gênant…

-Regarde…

Sirius se souleva de l'eau, rapprocha sa tête de celle d'Harry tout doucement leurs lèvre se rapprochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et longtemps

-waouh c'était génial !dit Harry.

Je t'aime !!!

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! répondit simplement Sirius

-Et depuis quand ?? demanda Harry

-Je crois que l'on devrait aller en parler au salon la baignoire n'est pas l'endroit rêver pour se genre de discussion et puis on y est très mal mis. Dit Sirius avec amusement.

Ils sortirent de leur bain, se séchèrent et allèrent prendre l'apéro dans le salon.

-Alors depuis quand ? demanda Harry impatient

-Depuis que je t'ai vu en troisième année, je t'ai trouvé très séduisant … dit Sirius

Harry faisait une drôle de tête

-je me suis tout de suite dit que tu devais avoir du succès auprès des adolescents. Termina Sirius

Harry avait l'air soulagé.

Après ces quelque révélations ils passèrent a table et eurent droit a un repas succulent !

Harry n'avait jamais mangé comme ça chez Sirius !

-Kréattur !! cria Sirius

-POP ! Oui maitre ? répondit Kreattur en faisant des galipettes dans toute la cuisine

-Pourquoi un aussi bon repas et ces galipettes ??

-………

Voila fin du chapitre 3

Je trouve que ma scène du baisser n'est pas géniale j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois avec plus de détail


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4_

-Mon maitre à trouver la cachète de mon ancienne Kréattur

-Et tu voulais que je la trouve ?questionna Sirius

-Oh oui c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas voulu enlever le tableau

-Ah ok ! Et… **TU NE SAVAIS PAS PREVENIR**???cria Sirius

-Je ne pouvais pas madame me l'avait formellement interdit ! Se défendit le vieil elfe

-Oui ben c'est bon pour cette fois mais que je ne t'y reprenne plus hein

-Et il y a quelque chose d'autre caché dans la maison ?? Intervint Harry

-Kréattur ne sais pas !

Après cette discussion quelle que peu mouvementer Sirius alla montrer la nouvelle chambre de son filleul.

-Elle est magnifique !s'émerveilla Harry

A peine arriver devant son nouveau lit que le patronus de Maugrey arriva

-Harry, Sirius ils y a des jeunes mangemort qui s'sévissent dans la région du Kent, Ils utilisent le sortilège doloris et l'impero pour faire peur a des moldu ! Dit Maugrey

-OK on y va merci chef ! répondirent-ils en cœur

-On va d'abord passer par le bureau .ajouta le parrain (ça fait bizarre de l'appeler comme ça on dirait un mafieux donc je le ferais plus promis)

Puis le patronus s'évapora

-Pourquoi on doit passer par le bureau ? demanda Harry curieux en descendant l'escalier

-Parce que je dois aller te chercher quelques gadgets d'auror se ne sera pas

long !

-Et quoi comme gadgets ? demanda Harry

-Tu verras bien sur place ! lui répondit Sirius. Cette discussion les avait menés dans les rue de Londres

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée des visiteurs du ministère de la magie

-Que puis-je faire pour vous? demanda la voix que Harry connaissais bien

-Harry Potter et Sirius Black, Auror! Dit Sirius

-Prenez vos badges S.V.P et bonne journée. Répondit la voix de la cabine

Les deux aurors prirent leurs badges et attendirent que la cabine ne se stabilise

Ils marchèrent dans l'allée centrale au milieu des cheminées et arrivèrent devant le vigile qui vérifie les baquettes.

-Bonjour Barnes !dit Sirius

-Salut Sirius, salut Harry

-Salut ! Répondit Harry en sortant sa baguette

-bois de houx, plume de phénix Barnes sans regarder la baguette d'Harry

-Sirius tendit à son tour sa baguette

-bois d'olivier plume d'aigle royal, 20.9cm .dit Barnes en nettoyant c'est lunette

Ils montèrent jusque dans leur bureau et Sirius ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau tandis que le jeune aurors s'impatientait

-attrape ! dit Sirius a Harry pendant qu'il lui envoyait des objets

-Wouahhhhhh merci !!!... mais c'est quoi ?? Demanda Harry intriguer


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

-Alors ça, se sont des menmagie elles servent à menotter les personnes que tu as immobilisé

-Ouais, c'est des menottes… ! dit Harry très peu surpris

-Bon le gadget suivant sert à appeler les nouveaux gardiens d'azkaban. Continua son parrain

-Ils ont des bipeurs ceux-ci .hihi ! Se moqua le jeune auror

-Et sur ce parchemin se trouve la formule pour envoyer les objets de magie noire au département de mystère. Finit Sirius

-OK ! Merci beaucoup parrain

-Mais rien cher coé répondit l'auror avec un grand sourire

-Bon maintenant je transplane où ?? demanda Harry

-Stop !!!Nulle part !!

-Pourquoi ??demanda Harry

-Premièrement je dois aller voir Maugrey et deuxièmement on ne transplane pas…

-Dans les bureaux ! Finit Harry

-Et pourquoi tu dois aller voir Maugrey ???

-Parce que… je ne conte pas passer ma nuit à me les cailler dans les rues à chercher des clowns qui s'amuse a joué aux mangemorts !!! Maugréa Sirius

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Maugrey tout essoufflé (il est de l'autre coter du département des aurors) Sirius voulu frapper mais soudain…

-Vous pouvez entrer. Fit la voie du chef des aurors

-Salut patron… se serait pour savoir si tu n'as pas d'autre info sur les mini-mangemorts

-Et bien on sait qu'ils sont dans le conter de Kent, qu'il s'attaque au quartier moldu car ils en n'ont déjà « vandalisé » neuf

-Et combien il y en a des quartiers moldu là-bas ??

-11 si on compte celui de la vielle cracmole et ont pense qu'ils vont s'attaquer a la rue parallèle de celle de la cracmole car ils pourront faire des choses elle les verra mais sera impuissante.

-On pourra prendre quartier général là alors ??Proposa le jeune auror

-mouais. Répondit simplement Sirius

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison de la vielle cracmole il était prés à repartir quand on vain leur ouvrir

-C'est pour quoi ??? Questionna la vielle dame de sa voit nasiarde

-Vous êtes bien madame Perdie? Demanda Harry

-Oui c'est bien moi ! Répondit la vielle femme (elle a 150ans)

-Nous sommes des aurors du ministère de la magie et nous avons des raisons de penser que de jeune sorcier voudrait s'en prendre a des moldus de votre quartier et plus précisément dans cette Sirius en montrant la rue en question

-Entrer. Dit simplement madame Perdie

Une demi heure après leurs entrée dans la maison et 6 pipi plus tard (elle leurs donnait beaucoup de café) Ils virent 5 personnes encagouler et avec des masques munis de quelque chose en main arriver. Les deux aurors sortirent de la maison leur baguette à la main. Ils firent face à leur adversaire.

-Stupéfix !! cria Harry en jetant son sortilège

-Expélliarmus ! cria un des mini-mangemorts pas très sur de lui

Le sort du mini-mangemorts vint s'écraser contre celui d'Harry mais le sort de ce dernier était tellement puissant qu'il se coupa en deux et toucha deux des mangemorts. Pendant ce temps Sirius très relax en voyant le niveau des mini-mangemorts en avait stupéfixer deux et avait désarmée le troisième avant de l'immobiliser.

Harry sentit quelque chose vibrer dans ca poche et soudain elle se déchira libérant deux paires de menmagie qui s'envolèrent vers ces deux adversaires pour les entraver, le jeune auror appela les nouveaux gardiens pour emmener les 5 malfrats


	6. Chapter 6

Les gardiens d'Azkaban arrivèrent 1 minute plus tard et ils emportèrent les malfrats loin d'Harry et Sirius.

Enfin finit cette mission, ça devenait long ! soupira Harry

eh ben tu crois que se sera comment quand tu auras des missions qui dureront une semaine où plus ? répondit son parrain

…

Bon on rentre maintenant ! s'impatienta Sirius voyant son filleul sans réaction.

Le petite auror (pas si petit que ca ^^) réfléchi un court instant avant de proposer a son parrain

et si on allait faire un tour au chaudron baveur ?

oui pourquoi pas …

Ils transplanèrent jusqu'au bar et se trouvèrent un place sur une table au fond, quelques minutes plus tard Tom arriva

que ce que je peux vous servir ? demanda le barman

alors mois je prendrais une bière au beurre et toi Si ?

un hydromel S.V.P ! répondit Sirius

je vous apporte ça tout de suite. acquiesça le vieux bossu

30 secondes plus tard les verres étaient sur la table

alors tu pense quoi de ta nouvelle chambre ?

-elle est pas mal ! J'aime surtout les dés que j'ai vu trainé ça me rappelle un jeu que mon chère copain Zabini m'avait montré pendant ma 7ième année ! répondit Harry

-et ces quoi comme jeu ? S'interrogea Sirius

-je te montrerai quand in sera rentré si tu veux… répondit Harry d'une voix très sensuelle

-OK !

Après quelques verres ils rentrèrent au manoir. Sirius était épuiser mais il voulait aussi savoir a quoi ressemblait le jeu dont Harry lui avait parlé

bon tu me le montre ce jeu ! dit Sirius en baillant.

je vois que tu es fatigué et pour ce jeu il faut être en forme

Sirius se redressa et cacha sa fatigue

-moi fatigué ? Jamais !

- rejoins-moi dans la chambre …

-ça à l'air coquin ! dit Sirius encore plus impatient

-tu verras dit le plus jeune

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux coéquipiers était assis chacun sur un bord du lit avec entre eux deux dés bien fluo !

Harry commença ses explications

bon ces très simple pour commencer ont choisi une action pour chaque chiffre du premier dé et ensuite pour le Deuxième une partie du corps après chacun son tour on lance les dés et on fait l'action !

c'est simple comme jeu mais ca à l'air cool ! dit Sirius d'une voix très calme

bon disons que le 1= embrasser le 2=euh…masser ….

_Pensé de Sirius_

_*son jeu a l'air cool mais si je passais directement au chose sérieuse ?*_

Harry qui continuais à chercher non plus des actions mais des parties du corps humain ne remarqua pas ou fit semblant de ne pas remarquer son parrain qui se rapprochait. Quand ce dernier commença à lui mordiller l'oreille, il réagit.

-Que ce que tu fais ?

-Ben je commence à « jouer »

-pour ça il faudrait peut être lancé les dés non !

-oublie tes dés et embrasse-moi !

Harry nu pas le temps de répliquer que Sirius commençait déjà à le déshabiller.

S'ensuivit une nuit de pur folie ou les deux amants firent toutes (ou quasiment) les positions du kamasutra

Après cette soirée pure en exercices physique, ils s'endormirent torse contre torse et ne se réveillere que le lendemain après midi

THE END

Voila c'est la fin de mon histoire car l'inspiration me manque et que je n'ai plus autant de temps qu'avant pour écrire mon fic j'espère que celle-ci vous aura plus

J'essaierai de temps a autre de mettre des one-shot que ce soit Harry Potter ou autre biz a tous et merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
